


Cartas y despedidas

by frankenjoly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Italian Brotherhood, Multi, Ottoman Brotherhood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenjoly/pseuds/frankenjoly
Summary: Como en la historia no dan drama con la muerte de Yusuf, ya lo doy yo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partimos de que, dentro de todos los novicios que fueron adoptados dentro de la Hermandad desde niños, Azize fue la primera y quien con menos edad entró. Yusuf fue el único padre que conoció.

Estambul nunca se detenía para esperar a nadie. Y desde luego, no iba esperarle a ella.

Azize terminó de desatar las cuerdas con que hasta hacía unos minutos le habían tenido retenida y las tiró al suelo con una expresión que podría haber sido asco si no hubiera tantas emociones intentando predominar en ella justo entonces. Se había quedado prácticamente sola, pese a que en los alrededores de la Torre de Gálata seguía pasando gente como cualquier otro día. Los guardias jenízaros habían salido corriendo tras Ezio Auditore y Sofía Sartor. La joven no estaba ni remotamente sorprendida por ello. En fin, Ezio era nada menos que el Mentor de la Hermandad. Y ella, una simple novicia. Sólo les había sido útil como señuelo.

No pensaba protestar, dado que aquello significaba que podía volver a casa. Aún llevaba el vestido verde que le habían hecho llevar para parecer Sofía, cosa que con la cabeza tapada, funcionó bastante bien. Éste estaba algo sucio y arrugado, pero nadie se fijó en ella cuando por fin salió a la calle, en dirección al cuartel general de los Asesinos.  
Parecía mentira que nadie le dedicara más de un vistazo rápido. Una mujer joven, llevando unas ropas con las que claramente no estaba cómoda, y que tenía todo el aspecto de poder echarse a llorar en cuestión de segundos. Tenía que estar agradecida con el Mentor, y lo estaba. Pero una pequeña parte de ella le decía que, de no haber sido un señuelo, quizá aún seguiría en manos de sus enemigos. No es que no fuera importante, pero seguramente no lo era tanto como Sofía. Al menos para Ezio.

De acuerdo, quizá estaba dejándose llevar por su humor sombrío. ¿Pero qué otro humor podía tener, después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar? No era simplemente el tener que volver sola, había recorrido las calles de Estambul desde que era una niña y no tenía miedo ni a perderse ni a la gente con quien pudiera cruzarse. Ni siquiera cuando aún tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Ser secuestrada y usada como cebo no había sido ni mucho menos lo peor que le había sucedido en las últimas horas. El plan era quedarse con Sofía Sartor en la librería, y cuidar de su seguridad pasara lo que pasara. Y Yusuf le había elegido a ella para ayudarle en aquella misión. Para Azize, era una oportunidad, y un honor. Hasta el momento, sus tareas habían sido vigilar la puerta, hacer recados y cosas por el estilo. Además de entrenar, claro. Pocas eran las misiones importantes en que había podido tomar parte, no porque Yusuf pensara que no estaba preparada, sino por protegerla. Al fin y al cabo, era su niña.

Su niña, que siempre se había esforzado por hacerle sentir orgulloso. Y que ya no iba a volver a verle nunca más. No necesitaba que Irini saliera a su encuentro con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación para saberlo. Ni que le abrazara de golpe como hizo. Ya lo sabía.

—Azize… ¿estás bien?

—No me han herido —Contestó ella, sencillamente.

Irini no se refería a eso, pero tampoco quería agobiarla. Suponía que su compañera lo sabría. Había sido la primera en saberlo. Estaba allí cuando ocurrió.

Les atacaron por sorpresa, pese a lo preparados que estaban. Pero la misión no cambió, cuidar de Sofía hasta las últimas consecuencias. ¿Qué consecuencias? Yusuf, su maestro y el único padre que había conocido, en el suelo con un cuchillo clavado en su espalda. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de despedirse. De decirle cuánto le quería. De agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella desde que la acogió a los tres años, cuando su madre murió.

Sin darse cuenta, Azize había empezado a llorar, y se aferraba a Irini como si de aquella forma pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo para cambiar todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Dime…dime que no he llegado tarde.

—Pues... —Quedaba claro que su amiga no quería decírselo—. El funeral ha sido antes de ir a rescataros. Lo siento mucho.

Azize se separó de Irini, primero despacio, y luego bruscamente. Después, sin molestarse siquiera en limpiarse las lágrimas, echó a correr en dirección al cementerio.

Había recorrido aquel trayecto montones de veces. Todos los veranos, cuando se acercaba la fecha de su cumpleaños. La fecha que había elegido ella, más bien, el día que fue acogida por la Hermandad…y el día que perdió a su madre.

Pero aquella vez, sin duda, era distinta.

En lugar de oír las malas noticias con calma, procedentes de una voz amiga, las había presenciado en primera persona. Para luego ser arrancada del lugar a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y todo lo que había pasado después.

No tuvo tiempo de llorar. Ahora, en cambio, no podía parar.

Una vez llegó al cementerio, supo enseguida donde tenía que ir, pues no había ninguna otra tumba reciente. Tampoco parecía haber nadie más allí.

La joven se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la sepultura, sin importarle que el vestido se manchara de barro. Igualmente, no iba aquedárselo. Y aunque no se creía capaz de derramar las lágrimas, lo hizo, acompañadas de fuertes sollozos. No lloraba así desde que era pequeña, pero tampoco había nadie allí para verla. Incluso teniendo compañía, no le importaba lo que pensaran.

—Siento no haber podido ayudar más —Comenzó a decir, con la voz entrecortada, y apartándose los rizos rubios de la cara—. Pero pienso ser una Asesina, una hija, de la que sigas estando orgulloso. Lo prometo. Por todo lo que me has dado.

Increíblemente, según iba hablando, pese a no estar más tranquila, sí era capaz de hablar con mayor claridad.

—Te quiero.

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía. Estuvo a punto de alterarse, pero era imposible dado su estado entonces. Y además, se trataba de Irini, quien le había seguido hasta allí.

—Vámonos a casa. Todos estarán preocupados.

Azize se puso en pie, a la vez que se limpiaba el rostro con las mangas del vestido. Volvería, ya lo hacía regularmente, pero no sólo por su madre. Ahora tenía allí a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida. Y eso le rompía el corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora que la librería se había vuelto totalmente su territorio, Azize había hecho que ésta prosperase de forma importante. Y no, no era por echarse flores. Bueno, podría serlo si estuviera de humor para ello. Pero, claramente, la joven no lo estaba. Los días pasaban de forma totalmente rutinaria, casi monótona, aunque no tenía quejas de ello. Todo lo contrario, un orden tranquilo era justo lo que necesitaba entonces. Por allí sólo se pasaban potenciales clientes y, de forma más o menos ocasional, algún compañero suyo de la Hermandad.

Aquella mañana en concreto no estaba siendo muy productiva, de modo que la estaba pasando con la mirada perdida en uno de sus libros, sin avanzar realmente. Las palabras parecían emborronarse ante sus ojos, pensó, justo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a llorar otra vez. No veía problema en dejarse llevar por las lágrimas, no hasta el momento en que oyó abrirse la puerta. Entonces, se secó las mejillas rápidamente con una de sus mangas, para recibir a quien llegara con su mejor intento de sonrisa.

—Por nosotras no te cortes, querida —Saludó, si es que aquello contaba como saludo, una voz muy familiar.

—A menos que molestemos, pero no pareces muy ocupada ahora mismo.

La sonrisa de Azize se volvió más sincera al descubrir a Irini y Evraniki como sus visitantes. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo, y su expresión pasó a reflejar una leve confusión.

—No me malinterpretéis, me alegro muchísimo de veros —Comenzó, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Pero, ¿no deberíais estar en el entrenamiento ahora mismo? A Dogan no le va a gustar nada.

— ¡Exacto! —Fue la respuesta de Evraniki, al tiempo que Irini abría los brazos en un gesto teatral—. Pero…no íbamos a ir sin ti.

— ¿Sin mí? Llevo… ¿cuánto tiempo llevo sin ir?

No era una pregunta retórica, pues había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sin embargo, las tres sabían exactamente en qué momento Azize había pasado a prácticamente recluirse dentro de la librería. Al ser rescatada de manos de los templarios, tras haber sido secuestrada en la misma misión en la que Yusuf había sido asesinado. Toda la Hermandad Otomana había llorado su pérdida, pero Azize aún no terminaba de reponerse. Y era perfectamente comprensible. Yusuf no había sido sólo su maestro, sino también un padre para ella.

Se había dicho a sí misma que necesitaba tiempo antes de volver a la normalidad…tiempo que, a decir verdad estaba desperdiciando. Y lo sabía. Irini y Evraniki también lo sabían. Por eso estaban allí.

—Sí, sí, mucho tiempo —Irini hizo una mueca, aunque bajo su tono de impaciencia se encontraba cierta preocupación—. Ya va siendo hora de que muevas el culo, ¿no?

—Pero, pero…—Azize no podía argumentar nada en contra, a decir verdad. Una parte de ella se moría de ganas por volver, pero otra no podía contener la tristeza.

— ¡Pero nada! —Contestaron sus compañeras al unísono, tras lo que se acercaron a darle un cálido abrazo, que ella aceptó sin protestar precisamente. Era una costumbre que tenían desde que eran pequeñas.

Después Evraniki hizo un gesto, casi imperceptible, en dirección a Irini. Y, sin previo aviso, ambas se las ingeniaron para coger en brazos a Azize e ir en dirección a la puerta.

— ¿Pero qué estáis haciendo? —Aquello no podía considerarse una protesta, pues sin contar cómo se revolvió un poco al principio, la joven no ofreció mucha resistencia.

— ¿De verdad creías que íbamos a dejarte encerrarte aquí para siempre?

— ¡Parece mentira que no nos conozcas ya!

—No puedo dejar la librería sola para siempre…—Eso fue lo más cercano a protestar a lo que Azize llegó, y no lo decía muy convencida, pues no tenía dudas de que iba a volver.

—Dar un paseo no te hará daño…—Replicó Irini, a lo que Evraniki asintió enérgicamente.

—Paseo por los tejados de Estambul, por supuesto. Tirolina incluida.

—De camino al entrenamiento, claro. ¿No querrás que Dogan nos tenga vigilando las puertas hasta el fin de los tiempos?

La oferta, desde luego, era inmejorable. Y, normalmente, habría sido más que suficiente para que Azize aceptase. Sin embargo…

—No estoy de humor…

—Ni nadie lo está, Azize —Fue la respuesta de Evraniki, quien ya habría perdido del todo la paciencia si hubiera estado tratando con otra persona—. Pero dudo mucho que Yusuf quisiera que nos pasáramos el día lloriqueando, cuando tenemos a templarios y bizantinos tocándonos las narices.

Resoplando para apartarse un rizo dorado de la frente, Azize iba a replicar, hasta que decidió que sería inútil. No eran solo las palabras de su compañera, eran las de Dogan y, además del nuevo maestro, también era quien había conocido a Yusuf mejor que nadie.

—Está bien, chicas, haré un esfuerzo.

A decir verdad, el trayecto hacia el cuartel de la Hermandad Otomana no requirió exactamente esfuerzo. Estaba deseando dejarse llevar, volver a saltar por los tejados y tirolinas, sin pensar en nada más que en las pequeñas anécdotas con que Irini y Evraniki le estaban poniendo al día.

Como la cara de Kasim cuando se enteró de que tampoco había sido elegido maestro aquella vez. Le aseguraron que su cara estaba tan roja de furia que tenía toda la pinta de estar a punto de explotar. O como las cartas que habían seguido llegando, aun cuando el Mentor, Ezio Auditore ya se había marchado. Y todo apuntaba a que seguirían llegando hasta que éste volviera a casa.

Según tenían entendido todos, eran de su hermana. Y, puesto que iban dirigidas a Yusuf en lugar de Ezio, nadie se había atrevido a devolverlas, ni mucho menos a abrirlas.  
Aquel era un tema interesante sobre el que especular, pero la conversación acabó de golpe nada más llegar al cuartel. Incluso para los entrenamientos, que todos se tomaban más que en serio, la seriedad era exagerada. Azize lo notó enseguida. Faltaban el color, las risas…y no era algo que fuera a volver de golpe. La mejor solución, por supuesto, no era volver a encerrarse en la biblioteca. Pero sí lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer. Dio un paso atrás, esperando su momento para escabullirse, cuando Dogan entró en escena.

—Llegáis tarde —Anunció, con un semblante totalmente serio—. Daos prisa ahora, si no queréis los turnos de vigilancia más duros en lo que queda de semana. Azize…tú espera. Y ya iba siendo hora de que volvieras.

Sus últimas palabras fueron acompañadas de una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que Irini y Evraniki iban corriendo a reunirse con el resto de aprendices. Azize, obedeciendo, permaneció allí. Después de inspirar profundamente, bajó la mirada al suelo, como si esperase una reprimenda. En cambio, el nuevo maestro de la Hermandad no hizo eso, sino que pareció desprenderse de la fachada de impasibilidad que había tenido hasta el momento.

—Yo también le echo de menos…—Dijo, simplemente, acercándose a ella para abrazarla—. Quiero decir…

Azize sacudió la cabeza, pues no necesitaba oír nada más. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir. Ambos habían querido a Yusuf, de distintas maneras, y ambos estaban ahora profundamente afectados.

Correspondió al abrazo, enterrando la cabeza en el hombro de Dogan y, por enésima vez aquel día, rompió a llorar. Solo que esa vez no lloraba sola.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que Yusuf y Claudia se mandaban cartas es canon y tengo pruebas en el libro del Revelations.

Se había tomado su tiempo, eso estaba claro. Pero, por fin, había llegado el momento en que Ezio Auditore volviera a su Italia natal. Y no iba solo, sino que le acompañaban Sofía y un montón de noticias por transmitir. No fue hasta que prácticamente tuvo a su hermana delante cuando se dio cuenta de lo desinformada que la había tenido durante gran parte de su viaje a Estambul. De acuerdo, sus cartas habían sido perfectamente detalladas en un principio, pero según iban pasando los días se descuidó bastante…exceptuando los momentos cruciales y el anuncio de su próxima vuelta.

Claudia recibió a Ezio y a su nueva cuñada con una expresión que, a primera vista parecía impasible. Pero, podía verse claramente que intentaba analizar cuánto se había perdido.  
Al final, fue Sofía quien rompió el silencio.

—Es un placer conocerte por fin —Dijo, sonriendo de forma totalmente sincera.

—Lo mismo digo —Contestó Claudia, esbozando a su vez una pequeña sonrisa. En el fondo le alegraba que su hermano hubiera dejado de ir de flor en flor de una vez por todas—. Aunque en mi caso, me refiero a conocerte en persona. Ezio me ha hablado largo y tendido sobre ti en sus cartas.

Mientras que Sofía acogió esas palabras con una suave carcajada, Ezio se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado. Podría decir que aquello era una exageración, pero las cartas seguirían ahí como prueba.

—En cuanto a ti —Claudia se acercó a su hermano, hasta apuntarle en el pecho con un dedo—. Tienes que informarme de todo lo ocurrido en Estambul. ¿Me oyes?

—Pero…—Ezio se volvió hacia Sofía, como si quisiera disculparse por el comportamiento de su hermana, aunque fuera totalmente justificado—. ¿Nos dejas un momento?

Hasta que ésta no hubo salido, la conversación estuvo completamente interrumpida. Aunque no fue mucho tiempo. Viendo la discusión inminente, prefirió dejar a los Auditore a solas.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde mi última carta con información importante…

—No me digas…—Ella dejó escapar un bufido, sin hacer el más mínimo ademán de contenerse—. Y no pongas la excusa de que estabas ocupado.

Ezio levantó las manos, en señal de rendición, pese a que en realidad se estaba preparando para “contraatacar”.

—Muy bien, pues si tener que completar la misión, proteger a Sofía y además estar presente en el funeral de Yusuf Tazim no te parece que sea estar ocupado…—Replicó, usando el mismo tono que Claudia hacía apenas un minuto. — Entonces, dime qué es.

Ella ya estaba preparando su respuesta según le escuchaba, pero aquella no llegó. En cambio, el semblante de la mujer se quedó completamente pálido, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con una clara expresión de sorpresa.

—… ¿Qué?

—He dicho que…

— ¡Te he entendido perfectamente! —Según fue capaz de contestar, por fin, el color volvió a las mejillas de Claudia. Y lo hizo con tal intensidad que pasó a enrojecer de rabia—. ¡Acabas de dejarme claro que has tenido tiempo para contarme que te traías a tu quería Sofía contigo de vuelta a casa! ¡Pero no dedicas ni una sola línea al hecho de que Yusuf ha muerto!

— ¡Como si tú le hubieras conocido de algo! —Por cómo había reaccionado ella, Ezio debía haber sabido que se estaba equivocando al decir eso, pero ni siquiera había pensado al decirlo.

Claudia frunció el ceño y alzó la cabeza altivamente, un gesto que no era muy común en ella desde hacía años. En lugar de contestar, le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia su escritorio con pasos rápidos y furiosos. Entonces, abrió el primer cajón para sacar un fajo de cartas, cuidadosamente atadas con un lazo anaranjado, y volvió a acercarse a su hermano.

— ¿Suficiente para ti? Porque no pienso leerte una sola palabra -Replicó, después, poniendo las cartas tan cerca de los ojos de Ezio que éste comenzó a temer que fuera a pegarle en la cara con ellas—. Gran parte de su contenido no es asunto tuyo.

— ¿Desde cuándo me ocultas cosas, hermanita? —Pese a que no procedía en aquel momento, no podía negar que la curiosidad había despertado en él.

—Yo no oculto nada —Fue la respuesta airada que recibió—. Si se tratase de algo que debieras saber, ya estarías enterado. Algunos nos acordamos de contar detalles importantes.

— ¡Claudia! ¡Eso es…! —No tenía mucho sentido seguir. Ya sabía de buena tinta que discutir con su hermana, pues ella no solía rendirse. Además de que, en ese caso, tenía toda la razón—. Lo siento.

— ¿Es qué? —Sí, podría haber seguido replicando a cualquier respuesta que Ezio le hubiera dado. Pero no estaba preparada para una disculpa—. ¿He oído bien?

—Sabes que sí —Él no estaba seguro de si con aquello pretendía obligarle a seguir disculpándose a propósito o realmente no podía creer lo que había oído. De modo que volvió a hablar—. Tendría que habértelo contado. Todo.

Mientras terminaba la frase, pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermana y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso en la frente, cosa que ella aceptó. Estaba comenzando a calmarse, al menos aparentemente.

— ¿Cenarías con Sofía y conmigo? —Preguntó Ezio poco después—. Está deseando estrechar lazos con su cuñada. Incluso dejaré que os contéis chismorreos sobre mí.

—Seré perfectamente puntual —Le aseguró ella, asintiendo. Y de verdad pensaba hacerlo, pero antes tenía un pequeño asunto del que encargarse—. Ahora, si me disculpas…  
tengo que escribir una carta.

Él tenía sus reservas sobre dejarla sola, después de haber visto cómo perdía los estribos antes. Cosa que, a decir verdad, fue culpa suya. Así que, tras dedicarle una media sonrisa a modo de saludo, salió en busca de Sofía. Claudia volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, estrechando las cartas contra su pecho, como si así fuera a encontrar la forma de asimilar las noticias que por fin le habían llegado. Irónicamente, tenía lo que quería. Ya lo sabía todo.

“Cuidado con lo que deseas”, pensó, preparando papel y tinta.

Y sí, pensaba escribir una carta. Quizá la última, o quizá no. Pero antes de nada, aprovechó que estaba de nuevo sola para dejarse llevar, para derramar más lágrimas de las que admitiría después. Para divagar pensando cómo podrían haber sido las cosas de diferentes. Si tenía que ser sincera, no le había disgustado conocer a Sofía, pese a que los párrafos y más párrafos que Ezio había empleado para hablar sobre ella acabasen con su paciencia al leerlos. Era sólo que…ella había esperado que no fuera la única acompañante de su hermano al volver a casa. Y la visita que Claudia esperaba, casi con una emoción propia de su época adolescente, ya nunca iba a ocurrir.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasadas las semanas, Azize consiguió reincorporarse a los entrenamientos con normalidad, continuando a la vez con su trabajo en la librería. Y la Hermandad Otomana iba, poco a poco, recuperando el color. En aquel momento, la joven estaba recogiendo sus cosas para volver al trabajo, cuando uno de los novicios más pequeños llegó corriendo. Lo único que le dijo, antes de irse por donde había llegado, era que Dogan quería verla.

Aquella vez ya no creía que fuera a llevarse una regañina, de modo que fue a verle con total calma.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Dogan no interrumpiría los quehaceres de nadie a menos que hubiera una buena razón, pues para charlar ya se reunían todos en la cena. Él no contestó enseguida, sino que le entregó una carta, ya abierta.

—Iba dirigida a ambos, espero que no te moleste si la he leído yo primero.

Azize negó con la cabeza. En fin, él era el maestro Asesino allí, y sentía demasiada curiosidad como para centrarse en nada más. De modo que comenzó a leer.

“Para empezar, me gustaría disculparme por lo mucho que ha tardado esta carta en llegar. No me refiero a cuando ha sido entregada, sino a cuánto tiempo he necesitado para saber que necesitaba escribirla.  
Me avergüenza decir que hasta hace relativamente poco ignoraba la gran pérdida que ha sufrido la Hermandad Otomana y por ello también me disculpo, en mi nombre y en el de mi hermano; quien me informó en su momento. Momento que debería haber llegado antes.  
Y, sobre todo, quiero expresar mis más sinceras condolencias, tanto a toda la Hermandad, como a dos de las personas más importantes para Yusuf. Por supuesto, ni con toda la correspondencia del mundo habría llegado a conocerle tanto como lo hicieron quienes consideraba su familia. Aun así, eso no me hace lamentar menos su muerte.”

Azize tuvo que parar cuando se dio cuenta de que la vista se le estaba empañando por las lágrimas. Dogan, que estaba volviendo a leer por encima del hombro de la chica, tampoco parecía muy capaz de contener la emoción. El resto de la carta continuaba en el mismo tono y, antes de llegar a la firma, ya quedaba claro que no podía haberla escrito otra persona que no fuera Claudia Auditore. Incluía además, una suave petición de que le fueran devueltas todas sus cartas, simplemente porque quería conservarlas todas.

Dogan, por supuesto, ya se estaba encargando de ello, así que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, casi preguntándose qué significaba todo aquello. Y, sin molestarse en secarse los ojos, Azize dejó sus cosas en el suelo, para quedarse con Dogan a escribir una respuesta que mandar con todas las cartas devueltas.


End file.
